


С чего все началось

by lilizwingli



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (House of M), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilizwingli/pseuds/lilizwingli
Summary: «Иногда быть братом даже лучше, чем быть супергероем».― Марк Браун





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Story so Far (A Prelude to House of M)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031254) by [Amphitrity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphitrity/pseuds/Amphitrity). 



> [ **Also you can find fic here** ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4911297)

С чего все началось? Вы и так это знаете.

Мальчик встречает девочку. Мальчик мало что помнит, потому что ему всего двенадцать минут от роду.

Мальчик, однако, чувствует чужое дыхание рядом с собой и понимает, что кричит не он.

Мальчик растет. Мальчик мирно живет в где-то на Балканах.

Мальчик узнает о своей сверхскорости. А заодно и о суперспособностях девочки.

Мальчик нервничает. Мальчик успокаивается. Мальчик снова нервничает.

Мальчик клянется защищать девочку, несмотря ни на что.

Его чуть не сожгли на костре из-за этой клятвы.

Мальчика спасет загадочный мужчина, который мало говорит, но много требует. Вскоре мальчик пожалеет, что не сгорел тогда.

Мальчик не может бросить девочку, потому следует за мужчиной, который рассказывает о каком-то братстве.

Мальчик ненавидит мужчину всеми фибрами своей души. Но он сражается на его стороне.

Мальчик встречает других, как он и девочка. Психов. Мутантов. Мальчику надоедает сражаться.

Он наконец-то убеждает девочку оставить крестовый поход под руководством ужасного мужчины и вернуться на родину.

Мальчик не может бездействовать. Он скучает по адреналину. Он скучает по битвам. Мальчик уверен, что девочка с ним согласна.

Мальчик решает сражаться на стороне добра.

Мальчик присоединяется к величайшим героям Земли. Девочка счастлива. По-настоящему счастлива.

И это самое главное.

Мальчик медленно принимает себя как героя. Мальчик чувствует, словно наконец-то нашел свое место в мире.

Но это лишь иллюзия.

Мальчика снова заманивают в ловушку, и он присоединяется к ужасному мужчине. Мальчик задумывается, вдруг ужасный мужчина не такой уж и ужасный. Мальчик задумывается, вдруг ужасный мужчина прав.

Он делает всю грязную работу за ужасного мужчину, пока не происходит несчастный случай и мужчина не умирает.

Мальчик скидывает старую одежду и снова становится героем.

Удивительные приключения мальчика продолжаются.

Мальчик беспокоится, что девочка влюбилась в кого-то другого. Мальчик никогда не одобрит кого-то другого.

Девочку крадут огромные роботы. Мальчик почти умирает, пытаясь найти ее.

Мальчика спасает вспышка света.

***

Эта история стара как мир.

Мальчик встречает другую девочку. Она тоже любит мальчика. Мальчик позволяет себе быть счастливым и делает предложение той девочке.

Он покидает своих друзей-героев окончательно и переезжает к будущей жене, чтобы жить с ней в тишине и спокойствии. Его никогда по-настоящему не примут в семью.

Мальчик рассказывает первой девочке о своей помолвке. Мальчик ругается с девочкой. Мальчик упрямится. Он не разрешит своей сестре выйти замуж за робота. Никогда не разрешит.

Мальчик женится.

Мальчик не приходит на свадьбу сестры. Мальчика заставляют побороть свое упрямство.

Мальчик присоединяется к своим друзьям-героям. Мальчик отправляется на родину с первой девочкой, чтобы узнать их родословную.

Мальчик возвращается в тихий и спокойный мир к своей жене.

Мальчик становится отцом. Мальчик в ужасе.

Мальчик держит малышку на руках. И думает лишь о том, что она обычная. Она человек.

Мальчик приглашает сестру с мужем в гости к малышке. Их мир рушится.

Мальчик узнает, что ужасный человек на самом деле их отец.

Мальчику больше не стать таким, как прежде.

Мальчик терпит неудачу в браке. Его жена ― тем более.

Мальчик злится. Он пытается навредить бывшей подруге и возлюбленной. В конце концов он приходит в норму и узнает, что им манипулировали.

Мальчик просит дать второй шанс.

Но все напрасно.

Мальчик бросается на помощь сестре, потому что теперь ее очередь сходить с ума. Это у них семейное.

Мальчик дерется с отцом. Мальчик побеждает. Он смакует чувство победы.

Мальчик устает от предательства жен, отцов-тиранов и неуравновешенных сестер.

Он присоединяется к правительству, которое отстаивает права мутантов.

Это казалось неплохой идеей.

Лишь казалось.

Мальчик находит общий язык с новой командой. Мальчик встречает другую девочку. У нее зеленый волосы, и иногда их мнения совпадают.

Мальчику она нравится. Очень сильно нравится.

Мальчик снова становится настоящим героем.

Мальчик скучает по своей малышке. Ее крадет сумасшедший последователь ужасного человека. Последователь ее дедушки.

Мальчик сходит с ума от злости и отчаяния. Он объединяется с бывшей женой, чтобы спасти малышку.

У них получается.

У них также получается восстановить семью.

На некоторое время.

Они помогают друг другу и растят свою дочь. Мальчик снова счастлив. Мальчик знает, что это ненадолго.

Счастье для него всегда мимолетно.

Мальчик теряет обеих девочек, и это непередаваемый ужас.

Мальчик тоже теряется.

Мальчик пытается взять себя в руки ради своей малышки. Мальчик присоединяется к другой, своеобразной команде супергероев.

Мальчик становится их лидером.

Бог благосклонен к мальчику, его жена и сестра возвращаются к жизни.

Мальчик пытается найти свой путь.

Он встречает жестокого мужчину.

Мальчик дерется с отцом. Снова. Мальчик проигрывает. Мальчик уходит.

***

История снова повторяется.

Мальчик встречает девочку. Первую девочку. **Единственную**.

Девочка уже не такая счастливая, какой была раньше. Но они снова вместе.

И это самое главное.

Мальчик узнает, что у него есть еще одна сестра. Третья девочка. Он уже не удивляется. Он всегда об этом догадывался.

Мальчик снова уходит, чтобы понять самого себя. Почитать книг.

Он всегда будет жалеть о своем решении.

Девочка снова сходит с ума. Она просит вернуть своих потерянных детей. Она жаждет иллюзий. Она приносит хаос и разрушения.

Ее не остановить.

Вот так все и происходит. Девочка совершает ошибку. Хорошие люди гибнут.

Мальчик просто хочет, чтобы девочка была в безопасности.

Мальчик просто хочет, чтобы все были счастливы.

***

Вы знаете, чем закончится эта история. 


End file.
